The purpose of the Integrated Immunology Training Program (IITP) at the University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center (UT Southwestern) is to provide comprehensive training for graduate students, medical scientist trainees, and post-doctoral fellows for cutting-edge immunology-related research careers. The goal is to prepare exceptionally qualified individuals for the investigation and resolution of such significant immune-related problems as autoimmune diseases, allergies, infectious diseases, and immunodeficiencies. These goals will be achieved by a combination of rigorous and intellectually challenging didactic immunology courses, cutting-edge research projects, research presentations, a qualifying exam, seminars, journal clubs, and career development programs. The training program includes the selection IITP faculty who are distributed among thirteen, distinct departments and/or centers (Immunology, Microbiology, Pathology, Cancer Immunobiology, Internal Medicine-Rheumatology, Internal Medicine-Infectious Diseases, Biochemistry, Molecular Biology, Pediatrics, Neurology, Nephrology, Dermatology, Ophthalmology). These faculty are selected based on their leadership role in either a) developing new immunology courses and/or curriculums, b) directing an immunology course, and c) strong commitment in training students and post- doctoral fellows. The IITP is supported by 11 administrative committees that function as part of the program in immunology. Advanced training in immunology is essential for responding to global issues of re-emerging infectious diseases, an aging population suffering the ills of autoimmune diseases, and the recent unfortunate international threat of bioterrorism. The strong didactic courses offered by the Immunology Program provide in-depth coverage of these issues. The research tracts of the IITP faculty are responding to these global challenges. These goals continue to be achieved, as evidenced by the previous trainees that have completed the training and have continued in academia and industry.